More than ever, consumers are receiving goods via delivered packages. Online shopping, such via online vendors such as Amazon, has increased the volume of package deliveries to consumers.
One problem associated with package delivery is how to ensure that the packages are securely delivered. As the rate of package delivery has risen, so has the rate at which packages are stolen by thieves. However, existing methods of securely delivering packages have various drawbacks.
For example, in some cases the package sender may require the delivery company to deliver the package to the consumer in person and obtain a signature from the consumer confirming the delivery. As consumers know, this arrangement can be very inconvenient as it either requires them to be at the delivery location when the delivery is made or requires them to travel to a package facility to pick up their package in person.
As one attempt at securing packages, Amazon has created secure package drop-off and delivery locations for their customers. These “lockers” are secure package drop-off and delivery sites, much like postage boxes that can be found inside U.S. Postal Service locations. As with U.S. Postal Service locations, however, for a consumer to use one of these lockers, they must either travel to the locker to deposit their package (such as for a product return) or travel to the locker to pick up their package. This can be inconvenient and, particularly for the elderly and those with disabilities and the like, not an option.
An improved method and system for securing the delivery of packages is desired.